CATO Munitions
= Air Defence = S-500 Integrated Air Defence System Sensors All Sensor systems and command and control systems utilize a commond interface and can be linked together via fiber optics and encrypted wireless datalinks. This allows various systems to interface with the S-500 system, be they AWACS or the ground radar systems. Electro-Optic/IRST turret with Telescopes High sensitivity argon-cooled IRST telescopes paired with Electro-Optic systems. Often deployed around a RADAR site to seek out any stealth objects. Telescopes are used for visual identification by operators. APAR-VSR-1 S-Band Radar Volume Search AESA radar, with up to 10MW of peak power and tuned to the S-Band. The system also has a smaller version with slightly fewer radar elements which is deployed on frigates, which delivers 5MW peak power instead. It has about 6000-8000 elements. Mod II of the program will see the radar receive upgrades to sensitivity and signal processing to better detect stealth objects at further range and also better ECCM capabilities. APAR-VSR-1 L-Band Radar Volume Search AESA radar, delivering 10 MW peak power and tuned to the L-Band. It is mounted on a raised platform, has two sides, and rotated to provide 360 degrees search. Each side has about 6000-8000 elements. The system also has a smaller version with slightly fewer radar elements which is deployed on frigates. Mod II of the program will see the radar receive upgrades to sensitivity and signal processing to better detect stealth objects at further range and also better ECCM capabilities. APAR-MFR-1 X-Band Radar Multifunction AESA radar, delivering up to 10MW peak power and tuned to the X-Band. The system also has a smaller version with slightly fewer radar elements which is deployed on frigates which delivers 5MW peak power. It has about 6000-8000 elements. Mod II of the program will see the radar receive upgrades to sensitivity and signal processing to better detect stealth objects at further range and also better ECCM capabilities. APAR-ABM-1 X-Band Radar ABM X-Band Radar designed to provide search for Ballistic Missiles, and to provide the necessary guidance. Total Power: ~10MW. It is a 9.2 meter square antenna with 25,344 AESA modules. APAR-VHF Radar AESA VHF Radar for the expressed purpose of detecting stealth objects. Can be used together with more systems to form a multi-static array to achieve better detection. Mod II of the program will see the radar receive upgrades to sensitivity and signal processing to better detect stealth objects at further range and also better ECCM capabilities. APAR-DM UHF/EHF AESA EHF/UHF Dual mode Radar for the expressed purpose of detecting stealth objects. It is a larger scale radar than the Point Defence version. Mod II of the program will see the radar receive upgrades to sensitivity and signal processing to better detect stealth objects at further range and also better ECCM capabilities. APAR-PD Dual Mode UHF/VHF K-Band AESA UHF/VHF K-Band Dual mode Radar for the expressed purpose of detecting stealth objects. It is largely for point defence use, hence PD. Mod II of the program will see the radar receive upgrades to sensitivity and signal processing to better detect stealth objects at further range and also better ECCM capabilities. Electronic Surveillance System Passive Electronic Surveillance System to pick out any EM emissions. Extensively used for many other applications as well. LIDAR Prototype LIDAR system, drawing upon the FEL laser program. Expected testing to begin in 2018-19. To be deployed in an array of turrets. S-500 Command Vehicle An S-500 Command Vehicle is the heart of the system. Featuring Common Off the Shelf components, the Command Vehicle offers high speed processing and high bit rate datalinks in the order of terabytes. All components of the S-500 system utilize fiber optics and encrypted RF datalinks for connections, and also datalinks to AWACs aircraft for cooperative engagement capability with the engagement radar. This also allows the system to be able to track multiple targets, and also deal with ground clutter and ECM. The system will continually receive upgrades, and Mod II of the system will see greater signal processing and data transfer rates. It can provide ABM guidance similar to that of the S-300VM. S-500 ABM Command Vehicle The S-500 ABM Command Vehicle is to provide the necessary processing and command and control for the ABM components of the system. It is similar to the S-500 Command Vehicle. S-500F Battle Management System The naval version of the S-500 system, the system combines the APAR-1-VSR L-band and S-band and APAR-1-MFR X-band system. A typical setup would be 3 APAR-VSR-1 S band and 3 APAR-MFR-1 X-band radars. A pair of APAR-VSR-1 L-band radars can be added and mounted on a rotating platform for longer range detection. It is optimised for littoral operations, and also against missile saturation attacks, as well as stealth aircraft detection. The system has been trialed and actively deployed. Further the system has been developed for frigate and corvette use, namely the S-500F-F and S-500F-C system that utilizes a L-band/S-band and X-band radar. The system will continually receive upgrades, and Mod II of the system will see greater signal processing and data transfer rates. Missiles There are 8 missiles in the system: S-500-A, S-500-B, S-500-C, S-500-D, S-500-E, S-500-F, S-500-G and S-500-H. All missiles have semi/active radar tracking, home on jamming, electro-optic and argon-cooled IR imaging, and laser guidance, over the horizon capabilities, thanks to its autopilot. The S-500-C/D/E have GLONASS/INS guidance in addition to their active radar and IR imaging seekers and can be keyed for ground attack. Warheads are proximity fuzed blast fragmentation warhead or KE depending on role. All missiles have advanced flight control surfaces for high-g maneuvers and are capable of speeds from MACH 4 to 7. Larger missiles have thruster rings similar to that on the Patriot-3 missiles. S-500-A The S-500-A fills in the role filled by the Panstyr Gun/Missile system is paired with a radar-guided electro-optic gun system with range up to 25km. It has an electro-optic/active radar/IR seeker. In Mod II (2017), the missile will receive upgrades to seeker and guidance packages, and increased range to 30km, and improved missile maneuverability. S-500-B/C The S-500-B fills the role of the Tor-M system with 2-30km range, while the S-500-C fills the role of the Buk-MB system with range 3-60km. They are both the same missile, but with two different boosters of different length. It has an electro-optic/active radar/IR seeker. In Mod II (2017), the S-500-B/C missile will receive upgrades to seeker and guidance packages, and increased range to 50km for the S-500-B and 100km for the S-500-C, and improved missile maneuverability. Mod III of the system will see the S-500-B/C acquire a new seeker that incorporates a small LIDAR guidance system. S-500-D/E The S-500-D/E allows the system to hit targets up to 300km, ~700km respectively. The S-500-E has a flight ceiling of about 500miles. The S-500-E can be used against theater and intermediate ballistic missiles, and the S-500-D to a lesser extent. Mod II of the system will see the S-500-D will be able to hit targets at 400km, while the S-500-E will hit targets at ~800km with flight ceiling of 600km. The S-500-E can be configured to strike at aerial targets. Mod III of the system will see the S-500-D/E acquire a new seeker that incorporates a small LIDAR guidance system. S-500-F The S-500-F-1 is a high endurance missile that seeks out cruise missiles and destroys them. It receives most of its target telemetry from either AWAC aircraft or high mast radar, and it can also use LIDAR and electro-optics to search for missiles. It cruises at MACH 0.8 and has terminal velocity of MACH 2; it has a turbojet as a first stage, before it releases it and goes at full speed. The S-500-F-2 exists as a purely decoy drone, while the S-500-F-3 exists as an SEAD weapon that can be deployed from bombers and other platforms. S-500-G The S-500-G is a heavy anti-ballistic missile that is meant to target and destroy ICBMs. The S-500-G missile requires the most vigorous testing of the all the missiles. It is currently undergoing mass production, and the S-500-G missile is likely to be deployed to mobile regiments and warships with sufficient draught to carry it. Further improvements in the near future include a seeker that has greater resolution, as well as greater maneuverability and speed. S-500-H The S-500-H is a large missile that is equipped with a ramjet/rocket and a rocket booster to allow it to go up to MACH 5+ and range of up to 500km. It is designed to go over the horizon and to seek out and chase down high altitude MACH 3-4 aircraft. It will not enter service until 2019. It may be rushed into service in 2018 instead. S-500-I1 A further development of the S-500-G. While the S-500-G is an anti-ballistic missile, this multi-stage missile is designed specifically to destroy highly maneuverable low to high orbit hypersonic spacecraft. It is not likely to see service until 2019-2020. S-500-I2 A further development of the S-500-E. While the S-500-E has some anti-satellite capability, this multi-stage missile is designed specifically to destroy highly maneuverable low to medium orbit hypersonic spacecraft. It is not likely to see service until 2019-2020. It can use existing VLS that use the S-500-E. Space to Space / Space to Ground Missiles SGM-1 Ladybird This deceptively innocent-sounding weapon is in fact a 1,800kg space-to-ground missile. Using a highly advanced inertial guidance system enhanced with LIDAR terrain contour matching and a digital scene-mapping area correlator system the missile will eventually have an accuracy of less than 10 meters circular area probable. Its accuracy can further be augmented through the addition of a GLONASS system. It is designed to carry a single unitary nuclear warhead. SGM-2 Aphid Development from the SGM-1. The SGM-2 Aphid is a slightly heavier missile which upon entering the atmosphere breaks apart to release five independently targeting submunitions, each with its own propulsion, seeker and warhead. This way a single Aphid missile can strike at five targets within a single weapons box simultaneously. SGM-3 Leafhopper Missile with radar-defeating characteristics. Under development. SIM-120 Weevil At 160kg and with a length of 3.9 meters the Weevil is a light missile intended for point defense in space. It carries a 25kg high explosive blast fragmentation warhead and is guided toward its target by active radar. Its delta-V is limited by its relatively small supply of rocketfuel, and it is therefore considered a point-defence weapon for orbiting spacecraft. The SIM-120 can be used against both satellites, orbiters and incoming projectiles. SIM-147 Fiddler Developed from the AIM-54 Phoenix missile once carried by the F-111, the SIM-147 is a 480kg heavy space intercept missile. Launched by spacecraft in orbit, it is designed to swat enemy satellites or orbiters out of the skies. The Fiddler is armed with a 60kg high explosive blast fragmentation warhead and like its atmospheric counterpart has an extremely prodigious reach. It is equipped with active homing radar and a passive LWIR seeker for target acquisition. SIM-151 Whitefly The SIM-151 Whitefly hard-impact point-defense missile is an integral part of the Starshark orbiter defense system, a small diameter missile that can be carried by orbiters in standardized racks independent from the main bomb bay. The SIM-151 is designed explicitly to engage and defeat or deflect incoming missiles that target the orbiter in low earth orbit. It has little to no aerodynamic properties, but is highly manoeuverable in a relative vacuum. Air to Air Missiles R-77M2 - Primary medium-long range air-to-air missile The R-77M2 features a new inertial/Active Radar/cyogenically cooled focal plane array Infra-red imaging seeker derived from work done in the S-500 IADS. The seeker has an option of passive radar seeker to allow it to either home on jam or home on the enemy's radar emissions. A further refinement to the throttleable ducted rocket engines and airframe have resulted in boosted speeds up to MACH 6 and range to 0.3-220km while allowing high speed 14G maneuvers. The weight of the R-77M2 is approximately 5% more than the R-77M1 while retaining similar dimensions. Engine: Throttleable ducted rocket Range: 0.3km - 220km, Speed: up to MACH 6 Guidance: Cryogenically cooled focal plane array Infra red imaging, Active Radar, Inertia, datalink updates Warhead: 30kg HE fragmentation, or kinetic warhead Weight: 240kg Flight Altitude: 5m-30km Craft operating the R-77M2 as part of standard loadout: MiG-35 fighter, MiG-31M/BM interceptor, MiG-31T interceptor, Su-35BM fighter, Su-37 fighter, Su-34 fighter-bomber, CF-01 fighter, CFN-01 naval figher, CFB-01 fighter-bomber R-88 - Primary medium-long range air-to-air missile The follow on replacement to the R-77, it will feature greater range and improved engines, and improved seeker. Most aerodynamic characteristics are retained or improved. Estimated service date is 2018. Engine: Throttleable ducted rocket Range: 0.3km - 300km Speed: up to MACH 6 Guidance: Cryogenically cooled focal plane array Infra red imaging, Active Radar, Inertia, datalink updates Warhead: ~22kg HE fragmentation, or kinetic warhead R-37M - Primary ultra-long range air-to-air missile The R-37M missiles is an alternative to the R-172 missile with range up to 450km. Improvements to the missile include a new seeker, and slight refinements allowing it to gain greater maneuverability and speeds up to MACH 6. A variant of the missile, the R-37SM, features a two stage rocket booster pack to increase the range to 700km for other uses including destruction of satellites, while using a different thrust vectoring rocket motor more optimized for high altitude maneuvers. This R-37SM utilizes a kinetic warhead for kinetic kill. R-37M Engine: Throttleable ducted rocket Range: 100 – 450 km Speed: up to MACH 6 Guidance: Cyogenically cooled focal plane array Infra red imaging, Active Radar, Inertia, datalink updates Warhead: 60kg HE fragmentation, or kinetic warhead Craft operating the R-37SM as part of standard loadout: MiG-31M/BM interceptor, MiG-31T interceptor, Su-35BM fighter, Su-37 fighter, CF-01 fighter, CFN-01 naval figher R-37SM Engine: Two stage rocket and rocket booster Range: Altitude up to 400km Speed: up to MACH 6 Guidance: Cyogenically cooled focal plane array Infra red imaging, Active Radar, Inertia, datalink updates Warhead: 60kg HE fragmentation, or kinetic warhead Craft operating the R-37SM as part of standard loadout: MiG-31D ASAT fighter, MiG-31T interceptor R-74M1 - Primary short-range air-to-air missile The R-74M1 features a new high sensitivity cyogenically cooled focal plane array dual band IR imaging seeker and a electro-optic imaging seeker. Improvements to the airframe, ramjet engines and solid propellant rocket engines results in a MACH 3 missile which has extreme maneuverability and 40km range. Engine: solid-fuel rocket Range: 40 km forward hemisphere, 300 m rear hemisphere Speed: up to Mach 3 Target maneuvers up to: 14G Warhead: 47 kg, 8 kg of kinetic kill vehicles Angle of the homing system: +-60 degrees Angle of the homing system coordinator: +-75 degrees Altitudes: 20 m to 20 km Weight: 105 kg R-172M - Specialized extreme long range air-to-air missile The R-172M also features the same new seeker used in the R-37M and R-77M2, but also feature an electro-optic component. The missile has been given a more powerful TVC rocket engine and ramjets to boosts speed to MACH 4 and improved maneuverability. Engine: twin-stage booster (1400m solid-rocket booster 1st stage) Range: 500 km forward hemisphere only Speed: Mach 4 Target maneuvers: up to 12G Warhead: 50 kg HE or 10 kg of KKVs Altitudes: 3 m to 30 km Weight: 750 kg Length: 7,4 m Craft operating the R-172M1 as part of standard loadout: MiG-31M/BM interceptor, MiG-31T interceptor, Su-35BM fighter, Su-37 fighter, CF-01 fighter, CFN-01 naval figher = Stand Off Missiles = Cruise Missiles Klub II/III missile The Klub II missile is a stealthier version of the Klub missile and features heat reduction technologies. There are multiple versions of the missile. Heavy use of composites and a more powerful and fuel efficient rocket allows certain versions to adopt a smaller frame to fit into the internal weapons bay of the Su-50 series while maintaining similar capabilities. Klub III features a throtteable ducted rocket stage. 3M-14M2 Klub II medium-range anti-ship or ship-to-ground missile Engine: Solid Fueled Rocket booster, turbojet Range: 500km Speed: MACH 0.8 Guidance: Inertial, infra red imaging, active radar, TERCOM Warhead: 125kg armor piercing warhead, unitary warhead available Length: 4m Caliber: 533 mm '' '' 3M-54M2 Klub II-A medium-range anti-ship missile Engine: Solid Fueled Rocket booster, turbojet, solid fuel rocket, Submarine Launched Variant available. Range: 400km Speed: MACH 0.8, MACH 3.5 terminal Guidance: Inertial, infra red imaging, active radar, TERCOM Warhead: 125kg armor piercing warhead Length: 5m Caliber: 533 mm 3M-54M2 Klub II-B medium-range anti-ship missile Engine: Solid Fueled Rocket booster, turbojet, solid fuel rocket, Submarine Launched Variant available. Range: 400km Speed: MACH 0.8 Guidance: Inertial, infra red imaging, active radar, TERCOM Warhead: Skhval II torpedo Length: 5m Caliber: 533 mm 91RE-01 Klub II ASuW mid-range ASuW missile Engine: Solid Fueled Rocket booster, turbojet, Submarine Launched Variant available Range: 50 km Speed: Mach 2.5 Guidance: inertial, midcourse updates possible Warhead: APR-3M torpedo kt speed, 6kg warhead, >0,9 PK on depths up to 200m Length: 7.65m Caliber: 533m 3M-54M3 Klub III-A specialized long-range anti-ship missile Engine: Solid Fueled Rocket booster, turbojet Range: 2500km Speed: MACH 0.8 Guidance: Inertial, infra red imaging, active radar Warehead: 500kg armor piercing warhead Length: 4m Caliber: 533 mm Notes: May be scrapped in favour of the Kh-211 3M-54M4 Klub III-B specialized medium-range anti-ship missile Engine: Solid Fueled Rocket booster, turbojet, last throttleable ducted rocket stage, Submarine Launched Variant available. Range: 800km Speed: MACH 0.8, MACH 5 terminal Guidance: Inertial, infra red imaging, active radar Warehead: 125kg armor piercing warhead Length: 6m Caliber: 533 mm 3M-54M4 Klub III-Cspecialized medium-range anti-ship missile Engine: Solid Fueled Rocket booster, turbojet, Submarine Launched Variant available. Range: 800km Speed: MACH 0.8 Guidance: Inertial, infra red imaging, active radar Warehead: Shkval III torpedo Length: 6m Caliber: 533 mm P-700M Bolid heavy anti-ship missile Engine: ramjet Range: 800 km Speed: Mach 4.5 (1500 m/s) Guidance: inertial, active radar, TERCOM/SATCOM Warhead: 750 kg or ~100 kt nuclear Terminal cruise altitude: 30 m P-821 Yakhont II anti-ship missile Derived from putative performance of Brahmos-II. Engine: ramjet Range: 400 km Speed: Mach 4 cruise, Mach 5,5 terminal Guidance: inertial, active radar, TERCOM/SATCOM Warhead: 250 kg Terminal cruise altitude: 5 m, goes to skimming mode 120 km away from target Strategic cruise missiles 3M-25 Meteorit-M and 3M-25A Meteorit-A heavy supersonic cruise missiles Engine: ramjet, liquid-fuel boosters Range: 6000 km (5000 for 3M-25A air-launched variant) Speed: Mach 3 (1000 m/s), terminal Mach 4 (1300 m/s) Guidance: inertial, active radar, TERCOM/SATCOM Cruise altitude: 22-24 km Warhead: 1000 kg or 100 Kt Length: 13m Kh-90 HELA heavy supersonic cruise missile Engine: ramjet Range: 3500 km Speed: Mach 4 (1300 m/s) sustained cruise, terminal Mach 5 Guidance: inertial, active radar, TERCOM/SATCOM Cruise altitude: 20 km Warhead: 800 kg (or 2 x 80 kt individual RVs) Length: 12m Kh-555 strategic standoff missile Phased out, many placed in reserve. Engine: solid-fuel rocket, turbojet Range: 5000 km Speed: M=0,48 to M=0,77 max Guidance: inertial, active radar, TERCOM/SATCOM Cruise altitude: 22-24 km Warhead: 130 kg (or 10 kt) Length: 8m CEP: 5-50 m Kh-101 mainstay stealth long-range cruise missile Engine: solid-fuel rocket, turbojet Range: 5000 km (5500 km with strapon boosters) Speed: 200 m/s to 270 m/s max Guidance: inertial, active radar, TERCOM/SATCOM Cruise altitude: 20 km or ground-skimming (50-70 m) Warhead: 400 kg (or 40 kt) Length: 9m CEP: 12-20 m RCS: 0,01m.sq. Kh-201 missile mainstay stealth long-range cruise missile A newer version of the Kh-101 missile, featuring the latest in stealth technologies and heavily uses composites to reduce weight and a new fuel efficient turbojet and solid booster for higher thrust and efficiency. A diverterless design was used to reduce RCS further, and heat signature reduction techniques were employed. Engine: Solid Booster + turbojet Sensors: LIDAR for TERCOM, Inertial, GLONASS Range: up to 6000km Speed: MACH 0.6-0.8 Warhead: variable yield Nuclear warhead, up to 200kilotons, or 500kg conventional unitary warhead CEP: 1m - 5m Tactical cruise missiles Kh-15 family of semiballistic SEAD missiles Currently in the process of replacement by Kh-215. Range: 300 km Speed: Mach 4 cruise, Mach 5 terminal on dive Guidance: passive, SEAD seeker Cruise altitude: 40 km Warhead: 250 kg (25 kt), or anti-armour munitions. Length: 5m Kh-215 missile A high speed stand off missile, the Kh-215 is a replacement for the Kh-15. While retaining the same dimensions and capable of being mounted in the internal bay of the Su-50, the Kh-215 uses composites and stealthy material to reduce the RCS, and a diverterless design, and a throttleable ducted rocket and range up to 1000km, and a new airframe. 2500lb weapon Engine: Throttleable ducted rocket Guidance: Active radar, inertial, electro-optic, GLONASS, includes anti-jamming Range: up to 1000km Speed: up to MACH 6 in terminal, MACH 5 cruise Warhead: 150 kg, nuclear or conventional explosive CEP: 1-10m Kh-211 1000km range and smaller version of the Kh-201, it is intended to be carried internally in the Su-50. 2000lb weapon. Engine: Solid Booster + turbojet Sensors: LIDAR for TERCOM, Inertial, GLONASS Range: up to 1000km Speed: MACH 0.6-0.8 Warhead: variable yield Nuclear warhead, up to 200kilotons, or 500kg conventional unitary warhead CEP: 1m - 5m HyFly HyFly is a MACH 6 cruise missile that has 1000km range. It is designed to be launched from the Byzantine Universal VLS system or from bombers. A longer range version is in development, and dubbed HyFly II. HyFly I Engine: Scramjet/Ramjet/Rocket Booster Range: up to 1000km Speed: MACH 6 continuous Warhead: 150kg HyFly II Engine: Scramjet/Ramjet/Rocket Booster Range: up to 2000km Speed: MACH 6 continuous Warhead: 150kg HyFly III Engine: Scramjet/Ramjet/Rocket Booster Range: up to 3000km Speed: MACH 8 continuous Warhead: 150kg Bombs KMGU CATO universal container for all MESS or CSR-derived designs of small diameter bombs of any kind. Laser, optronic and satellite correction possible. Wings installed for gliding, with the option of adding a small rocket for powered flight, doubling the stand off range. Can take in up to 270 kg of various small ordnance, be used by standard CATO fighters and bombers, fits internal bay with a 5 m length and 0,4 m diameter. KAB-500 The CATO 500 kg class controlled munition. There are three versions of the KAB-500: one is the optronic correction bomb (KAB-500-Kr), another is a FAE type warhead (KAB-500-OD), and the third is the most modern KAB-500S which is satellite guided, and has a kit similar to JDAM, allowing to attack any targets in any environment and time of day. The freefall gravity bomb counterpart to the KAB-500 is the FAB-500 M62 (freefall), recently updated to have small wings installed for telemetric correction and the option to install optical sensors and satellite guidance packs reserved for the excess stock of FAB-500 M62 bombs to transform them into KABs. The concrete-buster munition is the BETAB-500, same sensors as the KAB-500S. FAB-500 M62 Engine: No engine, free fall Sensor: none Warhead: 300kg FRAG KAB-500Kr Engine: Glider, free fall Sensor: inertial/electro-optic/data link guidance Warhead: 300kg FAE KAB-500S Engine: Glider, small rocket booster Sensor: Anti-Radiation/IR imaging/laser guidance/GLONASS/anti-jamming GLONASS module/inertial/electro-optic/data link guidance Warhead: 300kg Dense Inert Metal Explosive/Focused Inert Metal Explosive (may or may not be using composite casing), bunker busting ordnance KAB-1500 CATO 1500 kg class controlled munition. 1100-1300 kg warhead depending on type of warhead and type of bomb. The freefall gravity bomb counterpart to the KAB-1500 is the FAB-1500 (freefall), recently updated to have small wings installed for telemetric correction and the option to install optical sensors and satellite guidance packs reserved for the excess stock of FAB-1500 bombs to transform them into KABs. Warheads on older FABs are 700 kg. KAB-1500TK Engine: Glider, free fall Sensor: inertial/electro-optic/data link guidance Warhead: Variety of warheads, be they bomblets, directed shaped charge bomblets, FAE, unitary etc. KAB-1500L Engine: Glider, free fall Sensor: laser guidance/inertial/data link guidance Warhead: Variety of warheads, be they bomblets, directed shaped charge bomblets, FAE, unitary etc. KAB-1500S Engine: Glider, small rocket booster Sensor: Anti-Radiation/IR imaging/laser guidance/GLONASS/anti-jamming GLONASS module/inertial/electro-optic/data link guidance Warhead: Variety of warheads, be they bomblets, directed shaped charge bomblets, unitary etc. FOAB large FAE Large power vacuum bomb ordnance. Mass: 7 tons. Yield: 44 tons. ODAB-500 and ODAB-1000 500 kg and 1000 kg class FAE bombs HB-250, HB-2000 250 kg and 2000 kg class freefall chemical bombs, capability to install corrective kits for KAB conversion. = Naval Munitions = Naval Gun Systems Kontos Munitions/Byzantine Heavy Industries Electro-Thermal Chemical dual 30mm gun with BRAM-1 missiles New shipbourne defence system that uses high kinetic energy 30mm rounds to defend a ship from a variety of threats, from anti-ship missiles, to small craft. Equipped with a small AESA radar similar to that used for the gun/missile system that utilizes the S-500-A missiles, the system fires a variety of rounds that is pre-selected by a controller. Rounds include armor piercing rounds, high fragmentation rounds that release a cloud of shrapnel to destroy missiles, and high explosive rounds. The gun has an electro-optic sensor to allow for manual targeting. BRAM-1 missiles used are a derivative of the S-500-A missiles with slightly different aerodynamics to allow it to roll. The missile does not use the same seeker, but rather instead an dual nitrogen cooled IR seeker and active radar seeker instead. The missile can receive further guidance from the radar while in flight. Byzantine Heavy Industries Dual Electrothermal-Chemical 152mm Gun Based on the Koalition-SV gun concept, the dual gun Electrothermal-Chemical 152mm gun is water-cooled and uses ETC liquid propellant technology together with rocket propelled rounds to allow the gun to hit targets more than 100km range away. Torpedoes UGST II heavy torpedo family of several calibers A newer torpedo with an updated dual mode passive/active sonar and wake following seeker, the use of new processing technologies increased the resolution of the dual mode seeker. Further improvements to the torpedo shape and engines make this already deadly torpedo even more deadly thanks to increased silencing and stealth characteristics. There are 3 versions available, with 3 different diameters. UGST II (533) Diameter: 533mm Sensor: passive/active sonar/acoustic Wake follower Engine: High Chemical Energy propulsor Range: up to 60km (Wire guided for 25km) Speed: up to 60knots, 30knot cruise. Warhead: 200kg HE Shaped Charge UGST (650) Diameter: 650mm Sensor: passive/active sonar/acoustic Wake follower Engine: High Chemical Energy propulsor Range: up to 60km (Wire guided for 25km) Speed: up to 60knots, 30knot cruise. Warhead: 450kg HE Shaped Charge/Focused Inert Metal Explosive UGST (850) Diameter: 850mm Sensor: passive/active sonar/acoustic Wake follower Engine: High Chemical Energy propulsor Range: up to 60km (Wire guided for 25km) Speed: up to 60knots, 30knot cruise. Warhead: 800kg HE Shaped Charge/Focused Inert Metal Explosive High Agility Torpedo (HAT) The High Agility Torpedo has 2 variants: One is a small diameter version (320mm) version, and a 533mm version. Both use similar engines as those used in the UGST II and are further optimised for high maneuverability use against deep diving submarines and shallow water submarines thanks to new autopilot control and improved underwater characteristics. The 320mm version has a glider adapter kit to reduce the noise foot print when entering the water. Improvements to shape and engines improve stealth qualities. The sensors use the same multi-mode sensor used in the UGST II. HAT (320) Diameter: 320mm Sensor: passive/active sonar/acoustic Wake follower Engine: High Chemical Energy propulsor Range: up to 30km (Wire guided for 25km) Speed: up to 70knots, 30knot cruise. Warhead: 50kg HE Shaped Charge/Focused Inert Metal Explosive HAT (533) Diameter: 533mm Sensor: passive/active sonar/acoustic Wake follower Engine: High Chemical Energy propulsor Range: up to 30km (Wire guided for 25km) Speed: up to 70knots, 30knot cruise. Warhead: 200kg HE Shaped Charge/Focused Inert Metal Explosive Skhval II supercavitating torpedo Diameter: 533mm Sensor: passive/active sonar/wake homing Engine: rocket Range: up to 15 km Speed: 300 kt, slower for terminal guidance Warhead: 350 kg HE Shaped Charge/Focused Inert Metal Explosive or a 300 kt nuclear warhead Skhval III supercavitating torpedo Supercavitating torpedo, it's speed has now been increased to 400knots. It slows to 60knots at the last stage to allow for use of active/passive sonar/acoustic wake homing. Klub II/III torpedo-tube launched The Klub II/III can be employed to fire HAT torpedoes (320mm and 533mm), or Skhval III. These can also be launched from ships. Klub II/III-S1 Engine: Solid Fueled Rocket booster, Submarine Launched Variant available. Range: 50km Speed: MACH 3 Guidance: Datalinks, inertial Warhead: HAT torpedo (320mm) Length: 7m Klub II/III-S2 Engine: Solid Fueled Rocket booster, Submarine Launched Variant available. Range: 50km Speed: MACH 3 Guidance: Datalinks, inertial Warhead: HAT torpedo (533mm) Length: 7m Klub II/III-S3 Engine: Solid Fueled Rocket booster, Submarine Launched Variant available. Range: 50km Speed: MACH 3 Guidance: Datalinks, inertial Warhead: Shkval III Length: 4m = Army Munitions = Gun Systems 125/120/140mm Byzantine Electro-Thermal Chemical Guns Developed through the 90s, the guns were developed to keep up with the armor race against Japanistan. With Explosive Reactive Armor capable of stopping most 120mm rounds, it was imperative to develop a new more powerful gun to deliver high Kinetic Energy Rounds. The Electro-Thermal Chemical Guns were a product of that development. Utlizing liquid propellants and a plasma igniter, the 120mm gun delivers at least 17MJ of energy. Newer guns are expected to use more powerful liquid propellants and a more efficient plasma igniter to deliver a stronger impulse. The 140mm gun was designed specifically for the B-3 Black Tiger tank, and it can fire both 120/125mm and 140mm rounds. Newer rounds to take full advantage of the ETC guns have begun entering service, and these can fire the 8km long range rocket propelled ammunition, or LRRP guided ammunition. Newer LRRPs will feature 12-16km range to take full advantage of the radars mounted on the tanks. Rocket Artillery Systems SMERCH 300mm Guided Rocket Precision System It is proposed that instead of introducing a new rocket caliber, we instead improve the guidance systems of the existing SMERCH 300mm rockets. Proposed improvements include a new high precision inertial guidance system and GLONASS guidance system. Wide variety of warheads will be available, including densed inert metal explosive. Recommendation to mount the system onto two platforms, one with 12 rounds, and the other 6. More recent updates include an chip scale atomic gyroscope that offers unprecedented long range precision. BM-30 Smerch family of rockets: *9M55K 300mm guided rocket projectile with frag warhead *9M55F 300mm guided rocket projectile with HE-frag warhead *9M528 300mm guided rocket projectile with HE-frag warhead (90 km range) *9M55K1 300mm guided rocket projectile with 5 separating active guided HEAT RVs, each RV carrying 15kg of explosives *9M55K4 300mm guided rocket projectile for setting up minefields; each rocket carries 25 anti-tank mines, a barrage - 300 anti-tank mines. For operative minefield deployment. *9M55K5 300mm guided rocket projectile with cumulative armor-piercing cluster munitions; 646 per rocket and 10336 per salvo. Against lightly armored vehicles and infantry on march. *9M55S 300mm guided rocket with thermobaric warhead. Each warhead creates a 25m square, 1000 degree C fireball for 1,4 seconds *UAV 300mm guided rocket; each rocket deploys a flying UAV for recon purposes, the UAV has an autonomy for 20 minutes TORNADO 300mm Guided Rocket MRLS New generation CATO MRLS under development. MRLS rocket range has been increased to 250 km from the 160 km of the modernized Smerch. TOS-1 220mm Guided Rocket Precision System As with the SMERCH, we shall introduce a new high precision inertial guidance system and GLONASS guidance system. BM-21 Grad A 122mm rocket system. The rockets for this system have been upgraded with new inertial and GLONASS guidance. Often used in airbourne units. Iskander SS-26 Quasi-Ballistic Missile Theater Quasi Ballistic missile, it is used to attack enemy radar and SAM installations as well as attack any point in the battlefield. Used also as a siege weapon and to defend critical installations from major attack. A naval variant of the missile has identical specifications to the land based one. The main difference is that the naval variant has been tested and fired from the Byzantine UVLS system. SS-26 Engine: Solid Fueled Rocket booster Range: 500km Speed: 2100 m/s Guidance: Datalinks, inertial, optical homing, and GLONASS Warhead: HE fragmentation, radar guided armor piercing submunitions, penetration, fuel-air explosive, EMP, 150KT nuclear Length: 4m Goliath SS-36 Quasi-Ballistic Missile Theater Quasi-Ballistic Multi-stage missile entering final development stages. Unlike the SS-26, it possesses a hypersonic first stage ramjet/rocket motor and finally rocket stage that sends the missile in a quasi-ballistic path with smart guidance to attack targets with high precision and evade enemy targets. It has a layer of heat shield, and also has a wide range of warhead options. Expected to have range of 1000km. Anti-Tank Missiles High Kinetic Energy Rocket Propelled Missile (HKERP) Derived from the High Kinetic Energy Rocket Propelled Tank Launched Missile developed by Kontos Munitions. Capable of up to MACH 7, and uses a Depleted Uranium Kinetic Penetrator to kill even the most heavily armored of tanks. Relies on laser and milliwave and IR imaging. Thermobaric and tandem HEAT (with reinforced DU frontal cap) also available. Newer models have 12-16km range. This missile is mounted on vehicles and a variant exist for helicopters. Length: 1.5m Speed: MACH 7 Range: 8km (Newer models have 12-16km range) Warhead: DU kinetic penetrator, thermobaric, tandem HEAT (with reinforced DU frontal cap) High Kinetic Energy Rocket Propelled Tank Launched Missile (HKERP (TLM)) Developed by Kontos Munitions and comes in three calibers; 120mm, 125mm, and 140mm, and compatible with standard smoothbore and electrothermal chemical guns, the missile is designed to be fired from a tank gun and to kill tanks at 8km away. Relies on laser guidance and milliwave and IR imaging. Line of sight targeting only at 4km. Requires milliwave radar for 8km targeting. Newer models support 12-16km range and come with three warhead types: Armor Piercing DU, tandem HEAT (with reinforced DU frontal cap), and thermobaric. Meteor Replacement for the Kornet anti-tank missile developed by Kontos Munitions. It features a tandem warhead, HE or a thermobaric warhead, and can be configured for top-down flight, in addition to direct attack. Guidance is through a beam riding SALCOS, electro-optic, infra-red (Passive CCD or dual CCD/IIR seeker), and in addition, it features a forward looking milliwave radar that attempts to track the target or pick out any countermeasure and cause the missile to evade and still strike the target. Weight: 28kg, 30 with launch tube. (55kg for longer ranged version) Warhead: 7 kg Tandem HEAT with reinforced DU frontal cap, or 10 kg thermobaric Propellant: Solid-fuel rocket Operational range: 100-5000m (100-8000m variant also available. Guidance system: SACLOS laser beam riding, Milliwave radar, IR, Electro-optic, CCD Category:CATO Nations Category:CATO Military Weapons